


Caught In Your Net

by Misspixieice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, F/M, I hope not, Ignis is a merman, Is anyone reading these?, Mer!iggy, What more do you need?, are we surprised by pixie?, reader is silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misspixieice/pseuds/Misspixieice
Summary: As a sea town native you’d come to love being on the water. It was peaceful, tranquil, and a get away. However you were not expecting the catch you snatched in your net in that fateful day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to yet another fic by pixie. This has been sitting in my drive for about a month, I’d forgotten I’d finished it! This game about thanks to my friend and I talking about the good mer boys. Please enjoy!

It’s normal day at sea for you, nest cast out, sun shining bright, gulls screaming bloody murder. It was the perfect summer day to be out on your boat, The Regalia. You lived in a small fishing town, tourist trap really, but it was always pretty. You’d found a secret cove a couple of years ago while exploring along the shore by your home. By the looks of it you could only access it from either over a large hill and down a cliff or through a well hidden cave. The cave itself was a massive cavern that could probably fit a much larger boat than your Regalia but you weren’t willing to take the chance with a larger boat, you thought that would attract to much attention. You’ve always spent a lot of time on your own and once you found this place you were gone almost all day. It was your getaway from the real world.  
Relaxing on the deck, you hear something struggling in the net and start to pull over the side. Stretching in your chair you get up and look over to see what could have tangled the net up so badly. You look over the side and spot a head of tawny hair and start to hear curses and shouting.  
“Oh my sea goddess i’m so sorry!!” you shout down to the swimmer. “Stop moving i’ll pull you up!” The young man looked up at your call but you missed the panicked look on his face as you turned away from him. You start the machine to bring up the swimmer to help untangle him from the net. You can see the net thrashing around some more and you rush to the side to tell him to stop before he gets hurt. By the time kyou look over he’s almost at the top and you swallow a scream. He’s got a tail, a rather large on, where his legs should be. Snapping out of your stupor you run to stop the machine and he flops on to the deck. All you could do was stare. Maybe, you reasoned, it was one of those fancy silicon tails and he was practicing in it away from prying eyes. Slowly you approach him. The man's head snaps up and he sits up on his elbows in the next.  
“Are you going to help me out of this thing or not?” He huffs  
“AH! Oh um yeah, yeah of course... I am so sorry, there usually aren't any other people that come to this spot, so many don't know it exists!” You kneel down next to him and start to untangle your net. “You really got yourself tangled in here, this may take a few minutes.” you admit to the stranger. He groans and leans back on his arms.  
“Why not just cut it off of me?” he asks flapping his tail. You reach out and put a hand on him to stop him from moving. He’s cold and the scales feel almost life like under your hand.  
“And ruin my net? No, sorry buddy you’re going to have to wait and also stop moving you’re making it worse and then it will take longer to get you free.”  
“Ignis” he says to you. “Gazoontight?” you question

“My name. My name is Ignis. Are all of you this slow?” now, ignis is glaring at you, and you notice his eyes are a beautiful shade of bottle green.  
“You could be a little nicer Ignis, I could have left you down there to struggle your way out of the net.” You give him a deadpan glare to match his “My name is Y/N by the way” you muter softly.  
He huffed again and looked away, you lifted your hand form his tail and set back to work on untangling him. You were about half way through when you hit a pretty bad snag. You huffed your frustration as you worked it best you could.  
“Something the matter?” Ignis asked you  
“This snag is pretty bad, i didn't want to have to cut the net, it’s expensive to replace or fix it but i my just have to to get you out.” you brush some of your hair out of the way so you can see better. “Would you like a pillow to lean on? The deck really isn't the comfortable.” you offer a pillow in hopes he would see it as a peace offering. Ignis looks over you and nods. “I’ll be right back” You hurry off and while your gone ignis tries to unravel the knot himself. His webbed fingers don't allow him to maneuver much of the netting and he gives up. Muttering to himself of all the stupid things that could have happened this was the one.  
“Here i’m back, lift up a second.” You shove the pillow under his back and notice that he seems to have gone all out with the merman look, he had a spine fin as well. “This won't upset your costume pieces will it?”  
“Costume pieces? Whatever do you mean?” Ignis looks at you like you’re the one dressed in full mer-regalia.  
“Exactly what i said?” you tilt your head to the side studying him. Ignis continues to stare at you with to bright green eyes and you stare back. Being this close and staring at him you notice that he had spots that matched the color of his tail around his eyes, almost like glasses. It was a silly thing to see and you started to giggle, your giggles turned in to full guffawing laughter and you call over on your backside. Your laughter subsides and you wipe tears from your eyes.  
“You’re telling me...that you believe...you are a real merman?!” you were breathless as you made this statement and started to giggle again. Maybe he had spent to much time under water and the minimum oxygen was getting to his head. You crawl back over to him and poke at his chest. “You’re crazy! It’s just a fake tail!” Bringing your finger down you look for the seam between his hips and the tail he was wearing.  
“Y/N! What on earth are you doing?!” Ignis cries out as you reach for him.  
“Oh come on!” you finally get your hand on his waist and try to slip your fingers in to the top of the tail... but you couldn't. Where his purple tail met his pale flesh was a solid line, there was no

gapping like there should be if the tail was silicone... you ran your fingers along the line again and again trying to get it to lift from his skin. Ignis swats at your hand and catches it in his.  
“For the love of the Six please stop doing that” he huffs. His hand tightens on your wrist before he throws it back at you. Stunned you can only gap at him like a fish out of water. Which... he was... You couldn't believe it! You didn't! You did...  
“EOS to y/n! Are you going to help get me out of this or what?” you shake your head and clear your thoughts. Crawling back over to him you finally are able to get that troublesome knot free and the net falls away from him. Unhindered he stretches to his full length, you’d guess about 6 foot maybe 6 foot 2.  
“I've got to be crazy...” you mumble but Ignis looks your way with a wry smile. Ignis grabs your wrist gently this time and pulls you close to him.  
“I won't forget your kindness today y/n, you could have left me to rot in your net, for that i am eternally grateful.” Ignis whispers in to the palm of your hand. His lips ghost over your skin and you shiver in his hold.  
“Wh-what are you doing?” the question comes out as a hoarse whisper.  
“Thanking you for saving my life” he whispers to you and kisses your palm, and down your arm. “There are legends” he goes on “that if you save a mers life,” he breaks up his speech with kisses to your skin, you shiver each time but are held in a trance by the way his voice wraps around you and watching his kisses descend your arm. He’s much closer than he had been to start with now. “You get to make a wish and it will come true” He looks at you from under his lashes, his eyes were glowing you swear to it.  
“Are you telling me i get to make a wish and no matter what it is it will come true?” you were just trying to make sense of this, he seemed to want nothing to do with you before this and now he was going to grant you a wish?  
“That’s exactly what i’m saying y/n. Now close your eyes.” Ignis says this to you and you comply like it would hurt you physically to not do what he asked. The last thing you see is his smirk and glowing green eyes. “Think of something you’ve most wanted in life, what do you desire.” you can feel that ignis has shifted closer to you, his hand releases your wrist and cups your cheek, you keep your eyes closed but the breath you take in is a shallow one. You can feel how close he is and you feel his fingers slide into your hair, his other on your shoulder but it wasn't... comfortable.  
“Ignis?” you whisper to him, but you don't get an answer you cant even hear him breathing anymore. There is a sharp pain in your shoulder where his hand was, you gasp and open your eyes to see his glowing green ones and then the world goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a week or so since your encounter with Ignis, you have his glasses, surely he wants them back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! At long lost chapter two! I’m very pleased with how this chapter turned out AND 3 is about at the half way mark! Please enjoy!

_“Ignis?” you whisper to him, but you don't get an answer you cant even hear him breathing anymore. There is a sharp pain in your shoulder where his hand was, you gasp and open your eyes to see his glowing green ones and then the world goes black_.

It’s about an hour later, you guessed by the way the sunlight is streaming in to the grotto, that you wake up. You see your net laying out on the deck beside you and you yourself are propped up on you deck chair pillows. Why you would be sleeping on the deck with the net laid out like that you have no idea. You sit up and your shoulder smarts and you whimper out loud.  
 

“What in the hell...?” you whine as you roll your shoulder. You must have slept on it wrong you think. As you sit up you stretch out the kinks in your back and arms. Never will you sleep on the deck again, no matter how tired you were. Standing you stretch your entire body then head to the net machine and set the net back in place. You cleaned up the deck and put the pillows back on their chairs. You notice something on the deck after moving the pillows back, it was a pair of glasses. You knew your dad got on the boat now and again to clean up and just sit on the rocking waves. Thinking they were his you put them by the wheel and with a shrug you set up to leave for the day.  
               

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Specs!” Noctis’ voice rings out as ignis comes flying down the hall of the citadel. “Woah! What’s got your tail in a bunch?”

“Wh- ah, nothing... it’s nothing” Ignis slows and shakes his head to clear it.

“Sure looks like nothing.” Noct mutters to himself, to Ignis “What happened to your glasses?” Ignis touches his face where they should be sitting and curses to himself, they must still be on that boat! He scowled and looked back to noctis trying to think on his fin.

“Finally giving the magic a try after you nagging me so much over it.” Ignis smiled lightly. Noct was always trying to get him to use his magic for more than work. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling having it swirl around his eyes and much preferred his glasses. He had a spare but needed to get to his chambers to get them. Noctis gave him a very large, very genuine smile then.

“It’s about time! Don't worry, you’ll get used to the swirling, Prompto said it didn't take long to forget that it was even there any more.” That was right, his best friend did the same, Ignis thought about the blonde mer. “And speaking of Prom i’m off! See ya specks!” with that farewell noct swam off down the hall and left Ignis to his own devices once more; with a sigh ignis swam off in the other direction to his own chambers.

Spare glasses in place, Ignis was in his office a couple hours later, still thinking of his lost pair and the human who would have them. You were kind enough and willing to help him and that thought unsettled him just a bit, he wasn't used to kind humans. He did feel bad for using his toxins the way he did to put you to sleep but it couldn't be helped. He had to keep their world safe and secret. You would wake up with a bad headache and think it had all been a dream. It was stupid, he was rushing and should have paid attention. He just needed... he wanted to be alone then.. Ignis sighed out loud to his quiet office, finishing off the papers he had in hand, signed, he set them to the side, that would be enough work for one day. He needed to plan to get his other glasses back without alerting anyone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week later found yourself back in the cove, that dream plagued you every time you slept, even in waking hours you found yourself looking for those glittering green eyes, a flash of purple in the water for a tail you know wasn't real but was the closest thing you'd ever seen to be believable. You’d been staring at the water for longer than you care to admit hoping the handsome man would swim by again, this time though, no net.  
 

Today you were going for a swim, prepping you threw your rope ladder over the side of the boat. The thought sent a thrill through your system, the only thing better than being on the boat was being in the water itself. Setting your clothes aside you open the gate and dove off the side with a graceful arch and minimal splash. Your hair blossomed around you in a halo once you slowed. You rocketed back to the surface and gulped down air, a smile slowly crawled across your face. It was like being able to breathe correctly for the first time in months. You dove again and explored your cove, the reef was alive and bright here, little schools of fish sawm by, starfish littered the rocks. It had been way too long since you been down here, mesh bag in hand you dove and dove for new shells and sea glass to fill your collection.

A few hours later, bag full, you tossed it up on the boat and dove back to the water, swimming over to the little sandbar you found your favorite look out spot and sat in the shaft of sunlight. You watched the water ripple and felt yourself starting to doze when a splash and a glimpse of purple caught your eye. Jumping up you scanned the water looking for it once more. You hear another splash of water and dive heading for it on the over side of the cove. You streamline to the prow of your boat and peek around the side. It was him! It was ignis! Looks like he had a second pair of glasses, you snickered to yourself, he must have come back for the others. You had left them on the boat not bothering to ask your parents if they belonged to either of them. Now you knew it wasn't a dream at all. Ignis was staring up at the ladder on the side of the boat, trying to figure out a way up.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Ignis had been coming back everyday to see when the boat and you would be back; he’d  
missed you each time. Finally his stalking had paid off, you were back and as he watched you dive for the water he was hard pressed to deny that your form was excellent and the dive was near perfect. He watched as you grabbed your bag and spent the first hour watching and waiting, when you kept searching the reef he swam to the other side and began to contemplate how the hell he was going to get on your boat and away from here without being seen. After two hours of analyzing and planning ignis was getting frustrated. He couldn't see any solution, easy or complex, unless he got stuck in your net once more and he was not doing that again.

“You know” you start and Ignis nearly jumped out of the water at your voice, “you could have just asked for your glasses, I would have given them back.” you smile ruefully as you lean back on your boat and smirk at Ignis. You hadn’t meant to scare him but seeing him freeze up and nearly jump out of his skin was a moment you won't soon forget. Ignis turned to you slowly and cleared his throat. He swam over to you and stopped a few feet in front of you. He cleared his throat again, and you swear you see a blush cross his cheeks.

“I.. ah, y/n.” he starts but stops seeming lost for words.

You flick some water at him and giggle. “Yes Ignis?”

“Ahem, I may have... acted rashly, when we met. I want to apologize and ah, em, ask if you would... Please... return my glasses to me.” he wasn't looking at you at all and the blush deepened across his cheeks. You tapped your finger on your chin pretending to think about his request. You were planning on giving them back, but why not play with the fish a little? After all, you thought, he did knock you out when you thought he’d kiss you, it’s only fair.

“Well, since I’m helping out a mer,” you say this as you push off the boat and close the distance between you and ignis “Legend says I get a wish, is that true?” you bring yourself to a stop in front of him. Ignis bites his lip thinking, the legends are true and technically you were helping him. As he contemplated your question you swam around him, you were still looking for the seam on his tail but now in the water everything was distorted and impossible to tell.

“Please stop circling me like a shark it’s distracting.” he snaps at you.

“So now I’m a distraction?” you smile and bite your bottom lip. You look up from under your lashes to see a coral red blush heating up Ignis’ face once more.

“Absolutely not” Ignis huffed. “Fine, yes the legends are true. What is it that you desire?” Ignis’ voice turns to honey on the last few words and a shiver runs down your spine. He takes your hand and runs his fingers over your now upturned palm. “What dream do you wish to come true?” he asks this of you in a whisper, his breath tickling your palm. Taking a deep breath you pull your hand away and pull back from him breaking the spell.

“I wont have you putting me to sleep in the water. Let me think and i’ll make this deal real by handin gover your glasses.” you swam over to the ladder, grabbed hold and started to climb.

“Just one issue with that, i cant climb that ladder” Ignis pointed out from the water.

“I know” you replied, “there’s a swing i can lower down for you, just sit on it and i'll pull you up.” you yell the last bit over your shoulder as you clamber over the side of the boat and up on to the deck. You attached the swing you used to use as a child to the net rigging as your dad had showed you and tossed it over the side for Ignis. You hear him grunt and goran as he shifts on to the seat.

“Hoist me up!” Ignis called, you hit the button and the machine started to roll. Before the machine could yank ignis over the side you stop it and walk over to the prow.

“Don't need you getting an more bruised, take my hands and i'll pull you over.” You say this as you reach over the side offering your arms. Ignis warps his long fingers around your biceps and you hoist. You help him up onto the railing and ignis lets go to hold on and keep himself seated. “Hang tight i’ll go grab your glasses.” Ignis tilts his head to the side and watches as you walk away and disappear. You came back, glasses in hand and hold them out for him to take. His long fingers brush yours as he takes them from you and places them back on the bridge of his nose. A small sigh escapes him and before you can pull away he grabs your wrist.

“Thank you, y/n, truly. You have been far kinder then i have in each of our meetings and truthfully my liege would be appalled at the way i've behaved. I do hope you can forgive me.” Ignis implore you, he’s so sincere it breaks your heart a little.

“Oh! Ignis.... Yeah... it’s alright...” you smile softly at him and give his hand a squeeze. “So...” you continue not looking at him but down at your squirming feet. “This is real huh? You... Mer... all of it?”

  
“Yes” a simple answer for such a revelation, “But you mustn't tell another soul y/n, you would endanger us all.”

  
“I won't, never” you look Ignis in the eye for the first time since you gave back his glasses and already miss the sight of them not being there.  
“Now, for that wish of yours” Ignis tried to make himself a little more comfortable on the railing, preparing for your wish.  
“I want you!” you blurt then cover your mouth, smacking yourself and burning bright red. Ignis cocked a brow and and took your hand back in his “Well, for the wish to work i need to have skin to skin contact, but if that is your wish...”

  
“THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN YOU GUPPY!” you yelled at him and swatted at his hand as he snickered at you. You take a deep breath and look over the side of your boat to the horizon you could see from the cove. “I want you to keep coming back, and teach me about your people, about the mer.” Peeking over your shoulder you see the surprise in his face at your request.

  
“You could ask for anything in the world and beyond and you ask for knowledge?” Ignis whispered to stunned by your request. You bite your lip and nod.

“I love the ocean and all it has to offer, how could i pass up this chance? To learn from an ocean dweller!” You grip the railing you were leaning on and look at Ignis showing your childlike wonder and enthusiasm.

  
“Alright then y/n, you have a deal. Give me your hand so i can seal the wish contract.” Ignis holds out his hand and for the first time you notice that his purple scales ran all the way down his forearm to the back of his hand. You lay your hand gently in his and he draws you closer to him by the wrist. He draws a finger over your inner wrist and the symbol he draws there glows bright gold and purple. Ignis closed his other hand over top of the mark and you hissed as it stung for a moment.

  
“I’m sorry” he murmured to you and as he pulled away his hand the mark glowed purple for a few more second then faded. “There, the wish is sealed.” He smiled up at you, giving your wrist a light squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and you have been seeing each other for months now.... what happens when the others find out? And your cousin has come to visit?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! Here we are with chapter 3 and I will say I’m very proud of this! I did not see that twist coming either hehehe!

Months have passed, and in those months you came to know Ignis, and his people, so much better. It was amazing that a civilization could exist right next to the human world and they never knew. Well, they did, but they assumed it was all stories and tall tales. You and Ignis had set up to see each other once a week and each time Ignis brought little treasure and trinkets from his world; in turn you brought treasure and trinkets for him as well.

  
You arrived early today to your cove to wait for Ignis, it was another clear, bright, warm day. Stripping to your bathing suit you jump down into the water and swim over to the copse of rocks you and ignis always sat on for your meets. There was hole in the cove ceiling that let in the rays of sun, Ignis had said that this was likely a active volcano at one time and with the changing waters and shifting land it died out and spouted up here. You heard the tell tale splashing of Ignis’ tail.

  
“Ignis?” you called happily, when you didn't receive and answer you went to the ledge to look over the side, Ignis wasn't one to play hide and seek games but maybe he was in a more playful mood today. You were leaning pretty far over when you heard Ignis call your name form behind you.

  
“Y/n? What are you doing?” He asked, as you turned to answer him you lost your balance and toppled into the ocean again. “y/n!” Ignis yelled and dove for the water and caught you, he pulled you back to the surface. “Are you alright?” he asked and you sputter and hold on to his shoulders.

  
“Woah... yeah” you push some hair out of your face and look up at ignis. “I thought I heard you splash out here but I couldn't see you.. Then you were behind me and spooked me off the rock.” you giggled and pulled him in to a hug. “Missed you Iggy.”

  
“Oh ah... I... missed you too y/n” he hold you more firmly around the waist and nestled his chin in on to your shoulder. You pulled back and smiled at him.

  
“So what goodies have you brought me this time?” Excitement shone in your eyes.

  
“Let get back up on dry rock and i’ll show you.” Ignis helped you climb back up onto the ledge and you in turn helped him. “Now wait till I show you these!” Ignis reached for the bag, when he heard a splashing in the cove as well. He stopped and scanned the area.

  
“Ig-”

  
“Shh” he whispered to you “I think someone is here, hide!” you crawl down the rock and hid behind the rise. You watch as ignis summons a dagger in a flash of blue magic and stifle your gasp; you were so asking to see that later. “Who’s there! Show yourself!” Ignis called out.

“Geez specks, on edge much?”

“Noctis?” Ignis asked the person speaking.

“Who else would follow you for so many leagues?” the other male sassed back. You bit your lip to keep from snickering out loud.

“Yeah!” a slightly higher pitched voice bounces out of the water. “Prompto?” Ignis just sounded more confused before.

  
“No, the mer fairy come to take your teeth and leave you coral and gil” a much deeper voice then the first two snarked.

  
“Gladiolus.... What in 7 seas are you doing here?!”

  
“We could ask you the same thing specks.” That sounded like the one called noctis. You wondered if they were all the same kind of mer as Ignis or if they were some of the other species he had told you about.

  
“I’m doing nothing.” Ignis claimed in a much calmer voice then you expected.

  
“Yeah ok and i’m a sea chocobo” the higher pitched male said... prompto? There was a symphony of giggles that bounced around the cove.

  
“Seriously Ignis, what is going on, you’ve been coming to this spot for months now, and that’s a human boat, you could be seen or captured!” That was Gladiolus, you were sure of it. Curiosity getting the better of you, you try to be sneaky and peek up over the ledge. You can see the back of Ignis’ head and the tips of wispy blonde and deep sea blue, almost black. The larger of three in the water, you assumed this was gladiolus, was nearly standing out of the water he was so big. You slip a little on your rocky perch and squeak, looking back up you find gladiolus staring right at you.

  
“So that’s why...” the smirk that lit his face actually crawled and you saw the tips of some very sharp teeth. Shark mer... you were sure of it.

  
“So what’s why?” Ignis snapped and saw gladio staring behind him instead of at him and he paled. “Gladio... no” Ignis held his hand out to stop his friend from getting any closer to you. Knowing that you found out, you stopped hiding.

  
“Ignis it’s ok” you saw and placed your hand on his shoulder. “Are these the friends you’ve been telling me about?” you smile at him and take your normal seat next to him.

“WOOOOAAAAHHHH” the blonde and black haired boys say together. Gladio nodded like he approved. Ignis was coral red across the cheeks and you bumped his shoulder making sure he knew he wasnt alone.

  
“I’m y/n, and let me guess.” you tapped your chin with your index finger and pointed at gladio. “You’re gladiolus, shark mer.” you smile at the look of shock that crosses his hard features. You turn to the other too. And point to the blonde. “You’re prompto, Discus mer.” his opened mouth gasp was adorable. “And you, are Noctis, Beta mer and prince of the realm.” You cross your arms with a self satisfied smirk knowing with the looks on their faces you were correct.

  
“Smart and beautiful, no wonder you’ve come back so often.” Gladio chimed and swam over to you. “The pleasure is mine” he takes your hand and kisses the back of it. You giggle and blush like a young girl. Ignis scoffed quitely and you bumped shoulders with him again.  
“I've never been in the presence of royalty before... should i be calling you ‘your grace’” you ask. Prompto burst into giggles and noctis dunked him under the water.

  
“Noctis is fine, no reason to be so formal.” Nostis said off handedly. 

  
“And now that you've found out where i am how about you lot leave?” Ignis griped.

“And let you keep the pretty human girl all to yourself??? NO way dude!” Prompto had resurfaced and ignis just said turning back to you.  
“Y/n i’m sorry about them, if i was to introduce them to you it would have been one at a time.” Ignis was exasperated with the appearance of his friends. You already knew how much he cared for them, and for you. That thought warmed your chest.

  
“Ignis it’s alright, from all the stories you’ve told me i’ve been dying to meet your friends and trying to figure out how to beg you to let me meet them. Now i don't have to!” you giggled and he smiled at you. Your smile fades as you stare at the water.

  
“y/n what is it starfish?” Ignis had taken to calling you starfish from the lay you would lay on the rocks as he would tell you his stories and histories. Your smile returns softly.

  
“I... wish i could join you in the water.” looking away from Ignis you watch where the water ripples out form noctis’ hand.

  
“You totally can!” Prompto chirps and yanks on your ankle. The yank was hard enough to unseat you and you toppled into the water on top of him this time. You surface quickly and take a gulpin breath to find that Ignis was throughly scalding Prompto already.

“Iggy! I’m ok” you giggle and turn to prompto “while i can join you in the water that not exactly what i meant prompto.”

  
“Why didn't you wish for that before y/n?” Ignis asked, he had gotten back in the water and swam over to you.

“It’s not what i wanted at first, i really just wanted to talk to you more, i couldn't...i can't stand the idea of you disappearing from my life... it scares me.” you admit this to the water because you couldn't look him in the eye. The others had given you both space to talk for a moment.

  
“Oh.. I... I don't want to disappear from your life either, nor you from mine starfish.” Ignis lifts your face with his thumb and index finger on your chin. He smiles softly at you, a secret smile only for you.

  
“I hate to break up such a cute moment” Noctis interjected “but i may be able to help with the issues of separation.”

  
“Noctis what are you talking about?” Ignis asked, he hadn’t let you go, instead he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

  
“Well, I didn't believe gladio when he said you’d been bonded, and I for sure wasn't going to believe it until i saw it with my own eyes, but now i do and i could give y/n here the tail she needs to be with you, if that's what they want.” you gasp and cover your mouth with your hand. Bonded? Tail?!

  
“Noctis what in all of eos are... you...” Ignis trialed off as he looked back to you. His moth became a very thin line. “Y/n I am... so sorry... I never meant...” he stopped speaking when you put your fingers on his lips.

  
“Don't say your sorry, not when i’ve been falling for you the entire time” you smile softly and feel Ignis’ tail swish below your feet. “Will it hurt?”

  
“Nope, not in the slightest, it’s been a long time since there’s been any transformations but for the ones who’ve had it they said it's a little pinch and a pull and then it’s over.” Noctis said ignis cocked a brow at him. “I do pay attention sometimes” noctis crossed his arms over his chest.

  
“I’m very impressed Noct” Ignis said this turning back to you. “y/n this is a rather large decision, I don't want you to make it in haste.”

  
“How can it be in haste when i've been wondering about it for months?” You do think through everything that has been plaguing you over the last months. The absolute ache when ignis leaves, the loneliness, the excitement for the day when he would be back and the utter joy when you see him break the surface once more.

“I don't want you you to regret this decision” Ignis whispered to you.

  
“I don't think I could guppy” you smiled back at him and turn to Noctis “I need to take my boat home first so my parents dont worry over much. Can i meet you back here in a few hours?”

  
“We could just follow you home y/n” ignis had looked away from you shyly.  
“You followed me home?” surprised he would go to the trouble.

  
“I had to make sure you were safe” he smiled

  
“As cute and gutrenchingly gross as this is, we need to get ‘his highness’ back soon, Iggy you take her home, and we’ll meet you there.” Gladio cut in. you giggle and agree.

  
“Iggy do you want to ride on the boat this time?” you ask him eagerly “If you wish” he sighed with a smile

  
“YAY!” you jump in his arms and pull him towards the boat and ladder “Do you want the swing again?”

  
“Ah... um...” you look behind Ignis and see the others watching... “I can actually use the ladder.... Just... don't look alright?”

  
“Ahh ok?” confused you start to climb up the ladder. You hear some wolf whistles from below and you blush until you hear the other whooping Ignis’ name. You were curious but you had promised. You climbed over the railing and headed over to the captain's chair. You look and see ignis topple over the railing, running out you find him a tangle of limbs... naked limbs.

  
“Ignis?!”

  
“Y/N” he tries to cover himself best he can as his legs melt back to his tail.

  
“You could.... The entire time?!” you point to his now tail and yell.

  
“Well... yes?” he phrases his answer like a question hoping you wouldn't yell any more. “Why haven't you told me??? Or shown me???” you are nearly screeching

  
“Well... you aren’t supposed to know we exist and I would have... eventually.” He shrugs like it isn't the biggest deal in the world, and to him it isn’t; but for you... it changed a lot of things. Your face heated and you shook your head. Those thoughts were not needed right now.

“right ... yeah... not that important...” you answer him and turn back to the Captain's chair. “Ready to go?” you call and find that Ignis is right behind you this time. Yelping you close your eyes and grip the wheel until your knuckles turn white. “Ignis..... Don't sneak up on me like... that!”

  
“Is this form not pleasing to you?” He asks you with a tilt of his head and an inquisitive tone.

  
“No! Yes! wait! “ you shriek unintelligible nonsense and Ignis only chuckles, pointing to one of the seats you you motion for hims to get a towel. “Lift the seat and cover yourself up please!”

  
“How odd, I would have assumed you’d have liked to see this form.” he murmurs as he does as told. “I am covered” he calls, you peek over your shoulder and let loose the breath you had been holding. If it weren’t for the shine of his lavender scales you would have thought he was any other good looking man. No, that was also a lie. He was to ethereal to even be confused with a human. Sighing you start the engine for the boat and pull out of the cove.  
It doesn't take long for you and ignis to reach the dock at your home. Pulling up you cut the engine and jump form the deck to the dock and tie up the boat. You hear a splash off the back and see ignis bob up under the dock. You take a seat and let your legs dangle over the side.

  
“I can walk to the cove from here, it’s not that far, and there is beach the entire way so we could... walk... swim together?” you weren’t quite sure how this part would work. “Actually i should at least get a few other tops to take with me.” you were nervous and started to fiddle with the ends of your hair. Ignis reached up and took your hands in his kissing them softly.

  
“I can provide you with whatever you will need when in Lucis, but if it will make you more comfortable, go, I will be here when you return.” he smiled up at you and let your hands go. You were hard pressed to actually leave him there, but he was smart he wouldn't be spotted. With a nod you stand and rush to your house and back a few different bathing suit tops and some thin cover ups so that you were not weighed down. You write a quick note to your parent letting them know you’d be gone for a while and not to worry to much. Signed and left on the dining room table you lock up and run back to Ignis in record time. Ignis was right where you left him but had been joined by the bubbly blond prompto.

“Heya y/n!” he waves as you come over, plopping back down on the dock you greet him with a smile. You plop down in the spot you were before and Ignis taps your ankle in welcome.

  
“So now we wait?” you ask them

“Yeah! Noct and Gladio should be here soon.. Actually they should have been here... I’ll go see what's up, hang tight love fish!” Prompto winked bodly at you both and shot off in to the water.

 

“He’s sweet” you say with a smile

“And loud” Ignis chuckled, he reached up to the dock and pulled himself out of the water to sit next to you. “I didn't get to show you the items i brought you earlier, would you like to see them now?” Ignis had pulled his net bag in to his lap.

  
“Yeah! please?” you clap a bit as he pulls out the items, he had wrapped them carefully in seaweed for the journey. He begins to unwrap the objects when you hear a call form behind you. You tense and pray to every sea god in the history of both lucis and dry land that it isn’t who you think it is.

  
“YOOOOOO HOOOOOOO Y/N!!!” the high pitched voice called “Oh no” you whisper

“Starfish?” Ignis asks and you push him off the doc and back in to the water, “Y/N!” he sputters caught off guard and spitting water at your feet.

  
“I’m sorry ignis!” you whisper furiously, it’s my cousin Aranea and if she sees you it’s all over” you clench your fists on the dock.

“Please hide! Go catch the others before they get here, i can't have her seeing any of you!” you were frightened if they got caught.

  
“Alright starfish, alright” Ignis gives your ankle a squeeze and dives for deeper water. You sigh in releafe and stand to greet Aranea.

  
“Nea! What... are you doing here? So far from your lab? And the city?” you threw your arms open to welcome her hug,

“I’m wet!” you shouted before you were engulfed by aranea.

  
“Never bothered me before silly” she winks at you “and why shouldn't I come see my favorite-”

“Only” you interjected

  
“Favorite cousin?” Aranea finished as if you hadn’t interrupted her. “Was that a boy I saw sitting next to you?” Aranea walked around you and searched the dock and water for the man she thought she saw with you.

  
“Boy? Next to me? Ah ha... hahahaha...! You’re funny Nea...” you chuckled nervously, with Nea here slipping away to Lucis would be a lot harder. She would notice your lengthy trip away and with her being a top Marine Biologist of Tenebre, you had to keep her far, far, a way form Ignis and the others. Nea cocked a brow at you and shrugged.

  
“Fine, keep your secret boyfriend, eventually you’ll tell me” she smirked at you, she was right, you have always told her everything that’s been going on, she was the older sister you didn't actually have. Before you could try to make up a story on the spot there was a splash and a shout of your name.

  
“Hey y/n! C’mon prince charmless is getting crabby!” It was gladio and internally you groaned.

  
“Gladio... I thought i had said we’d meet in a few hours” you seeth through clenched teeth and gesture at Aranea. Gladio squinted at you not understanding then saw your silver haired cousin.

  
“Who’s the lovely lady y/n?” gladio perked up and swam a bit closer.

  
“No boy huh?” aranea bumped your hip with hers as she sauntered past to get closer to gladio. “Name’s Aranea,Ii’m y/n here’s favorite cousin, famous Marine Biologist.” she held out her hand and you could see the 7 shades of pale gladio turned at her words.  
Gladio took Aranea’s hand in his very large one, he engulfed it really, and shook. “It’s my pleasure Aranea, i’m sorry to have to cut and swim, but y/n here has an appointment that can’t be delayed. I’m sure you understand.”  
“Is that so? Mind if i tag along then?”

  
“YES!” you squeak as gladio answers at the same time,

  
“No” he said it with a shrug.

  
You cut a glare at gladio and Nea turned to you, gladio shrugged as you smiled brightly at Nea.

  
“Really Nea, there’s no reason for you to come, you’ve just gotten here and mom and dad will want to see you and take you out, it’s best you rest up because you know how they get when you visit!” If there was a hint of pleading sounding to your voice it’s because you were pleading. Pleading with whatever powers that be to make aranea go back to the house. Aranea sighed dramatically.

  
“You’re right, but i expect to see you before i leave again, and i’d very much like to see you too gladio” she winked at him and patted your cheek, sashaying back to the house.  
“Oh I like her” Gladio said smoothly, you cut him another glare “What?” he tries to act innocent.

  
“Oh nothing... just that she’s the top and leading researcher in Tenebre for Marine biology and you’re an undiscovered species thought to be only myth and legend, it would only be the biggest boost to her career and you would likely end up in a tank for the rest of your likely very long life.” you wave your hand in the air like it was no big deal, but the color that gladio had turned was satisfaction enough for you.

“Uh... um... yeah... lets....” gladio stuttered trying to finish his thought. 

  
“Lets go and get me changed in to one of you mythical creatures to see if i’m really bonded to Ignis and possibly to become one of you for the rest of my life, yeah i’m set” you grab your bag and dive into the ocean once more. Gladio followed sheepishly behind you.

  
You pop up to the surface and gladio joins you. “Look y/n” you put a hand up to stop his apology.

  
“I know, it’s fine, she shouldn't want to see you again, she’s got a new boo every other week i swear.” you chuckle. 

  
“Maybe she just needs the right shark man in her life” gladio puffed his chest out in pride, you inturn poke him as hard as you can and he does wince a bit. A win in your book.

  
“Absolutely not” you counter “Remember, tank” you smirk at his frown. “Come on, lets go to the cove then you can go round up the others”

  
“Alright, hop on guppy” you blush at the nickname and grab hold of his shoulders. Gladio takes off like a bat out of hell, you make it to the cove much sooner then if you had tried to swim on your own. You slide off and climb up on to the sandy beach; gladio tells you to stay put as he goes to get the others. In the meantime you dig up little stones and shells, skipping the stones across the slow moving waters.

  
“Starfish?” It was ignis, you perked up at the sound of his voice and ran into the shallows once you saw him.

  
“Ignis, you’re alright!” you breathed a sigh of relief, having your cousin around complicated things but you weren’t deterred.

  
“Never fear y/n, everything is alright.” you waded further into the water and wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him close.

  
“I have fear Ignis, and it’s losing you.” you whisper this to him as the others pop up around you.

  
“Ew gross, get a shell room guys!” that, was prompto who, along with noct, was making exaggerated gagging noises. You and ignis both glare at them and the burst in to a fit of giggles.

“Gods they even have the same glare!!!”

  
“Don't make me feed you to my cousin” you threatened. Prompto abruptly buttoned his lip.

“That’s what I thought. Alright.” you peel off from Ignis and stand in front of Noctis “How do we do this?”

Noctis swam over to you in the shallows and pulled you into the cove so that the water level was about chest high.

  
“Gotta make sure you don't suffocate when the gills grow” your eyes go wide as sand dollars and Noctis just pats your shoulders.

“Don't worry you cant see them, alright, guys to me” He calls the others to his side and what looks like blue lightning starts to crackle in Noctis’ hands. “Y/n of the Dry World, you accept this transformation freely and of your own will?” Noctis’ voice took on a more gravelly, more kingly, quality and the sound made you shiver.

  
“I do” you answer clearly and without a tremble, squaring your shoulders and straightening your stance. Searching for Ignis, you find him at Noctis’ right hand said, he smiles softly at you and you smile back.

  
“Then so be it. From now until the sun of 7 days next you will become Mer” With that Noctis directed his magic out form his hands and towards you, the blue lightning raced through the water and swirled around you like a water spout far out to sea. Noctis’ magic sparkled and crackled around you, it was so bright it forced you to close your eyes. You thought you heard the sound of Ignis calling for you but everything was muffled and dark. You felt a pull at your tailbone and a tug behind your naval. There was a tingling that raced from your spine to your toes and back; suddenly you splashed down in to the cove’s waters and splutter. You take a deep breath and realize you’re still under water, thrashing you fight your way up to the surface.  
A pair of hands grabs your wrists and yanks you above water. You gasp for air and sputter water from your lips.

  
“Yn/, starfish, it’s me you’re ok” wildly you search for ignis’ face in the splashing you made, finding him you latch on and wait until your breathing becomes more even. Ignis chuckle and moves some of the hair on your face out of the way. “Bit of a head rush love?”

  
“You could say that again” you giggle and try to keep yourself afloat by kicking your legs only to realize what really happened just a moment ago. You push off of Ignis and find where your legs once were a shining silver tail marbled with black, almost like a koi fish, your fin was long and delicate and thin, diaphanous; it was so thin it was nearly clear but the veins were a bright silver. “Woah” a smile slowly crosses your face as you duck under the water and take a deep breath. You could breath! Underwater!! You zip past ignis and the others leaping from the water in a beautiful arch, you giggle as you hit the water once more.

  
“I think y/n is having fun. “ gladio smirks and crosses his arms. 

  
“Yeah, taken to it much better than anyone else i’ve seen go through the transformation.” Noctis agrees. “As much fun as it is watching you swim about like a guppy y/n” Noctis’ voice brings you to a stop, the smile on your face infectious. “We should get going before it gets dark.”

You swim over to ignis and take his hand, smiling up at him and he smiles back. “Are you ready y/n?” he whispers.

  
“More than ever” you reply.

  
The five of you dive into the water and take off for their home, Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist huh? Gladio don’t try anything it will likely not end well for you sharkman! 
> 
> Please tel me what you think and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people-mer- is not exactly what you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! This was so much fun and I realized I was sitting on it for nearly a week with out posting.

It takes a few hours to get to the Crown City of Insomnia, on the journey there you put your new tail to the test. Giggles peeled from you as you flipped, spun, dipped and soared through the water. Prompto showed you a few of his favorite moves and gladio showed you the best was to power through the water with out tiring yourself out to quickly. Noctis saw with Ignis watching the trio. 

 

“So…” Noctis starts

 

“Yes noct?” Ignis answers

 

“Being bonded huh? I really didn't think you’d be the first of us” Noct chuckles good naturedly and he elbows Ignis in the gills.  Ignis rubbed his side where Noct bumped him and a soft smile spread across his face as he watched you with two of his best friends. 

 

“I never thought it would be something for me as well, maybe for political reasons, but not for love.” as he admits this to Noct he realizes how true it is. He was in love with you, he loves you. He turned to noctis his features falling in to his serious “council mode” face as noctis called it. “This changes nothing as far as my position with you Noct, as your advisor i will be ever at your side.” 

 

Noctis grabs Ignis’ arm and pulls him to a stop, and once more the prince became king. “Ignis, I know you, and have known you my entire life, I don't believe that anything would stop you from doing your duty to the crown.” He smiled at his best friend then. “However, i will totally force you to take some of your unused vacation for you and y/n if i must” Noct winked and swam to catch up to the others, Ignis sputtered and raced after his King. What a brat, he thought. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once your group gets close to the city limits Noctis takes you around to what you can only assume would be a back entrance. Noctis slows his pace to math with you and ignis as Prompto takes up the rear of the group and Gladio the spear head. You give noct a questioning look and he only shrugs. 

 

“It’s the usual set up for the “royal entourage’” at that phrase he made air quotes with a roll of his night blue eyes. “If i’m to be seen in public i have to keep up appearances” you nod in understanding, it made sense, mostly. “Now, dont freak out to much, but my father would like to meet you, his words “I would be honored to meet the young woman who has stolen the chamberlin’s heart” 

 

“Noctis please, you're embarrassing me” ignis was indeed blushing madly and on a boldy impulse you kissed his cheek. 

 

“I’m honored and a bit frightened.” you tell them, “Do i… look alright?” you try to smooth your hair down and find that's a lost cause in the water. Ignis wraps his arms around you and whispers to you 

  
“You’re beautiful” and in a bold move of his own he kisses your shoulder. 

 

“Yeah what iggy said! You look finnnnneeeeee” Prompto cheers from behind you. You smile at the blonde and nod to them. You were as ready as you ever could be. 

 

“Lead the way highness” Noctis rolls his eyes and the procession starts up again. You approach the citadel and Noctis slips in with the rest of you practically unnoticed, what servants you do come across give a respectful bow and move on with their duties, they don't even bat an eye at you. 

 

“Ignis…” you turn to ask him about the stangness of it. 

 

“Yes, y/n?” 

 

“Is it… normal for the… um…” you didn't want to call them servants and “help” didn't sound correct either. You start you bite your fingernails in nervous habit. Ignis gently takes your hand away from your lips and brought it to his own and kissed the tips of your fingers lightly. 

 

“You’re wondering about the servants?” you nod in answer, “The citadel staff are highly trained and pay no mind unless instructed to. Besides, there are just to many mer that swim about to really keep track of” he winks at you and you giggle lightly. You look up just in time to see Gladio and Prompto smiling at you both. You wondered about that but before you could ask you arrived at an ornately carved door with the same symbol that Ignis had used to seal your wish with. Noctis knocked on the door and a muffled ‘come in’ floated through. Noctis pushed opened the door and swam in, followed by gladio and prompto. Ignis gave the hand he still held a squeeze and pulled you in to the office shutting the door behind you both. 

 

The man behind the large desk looked up and smiled at your group. There was something familiar about him, like you’d seen him before. Your thoughts are interrupted when he greets you and rises from his desk. 

 

“Ah boys, it’s good to see you all once more, and who is this lovely creature you’ve brought with you?” Noctis’ father turns his night ocean colored gaze on you and you nearly turned tail and hid behind Ignis. He was a King, and it shown form him like a light, he was indeed royalty. Looking for him to Noctis and back you could see it in Noctis too. 

 

“Dad you’re embarrassing y/n” Noctis groaned and swam to your other side pushing you closer to his father. “Dad this is y/n, y/n this is my dad.” You hold out your hand and Noctis’ father takes it in both of his. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, please call me Regis” he smiled softly at you, the way a father does at their beloved child and you had to resist the urge to give him a hug. 

 

“The honor is mine your-” he stops you with a hand up 

 

“Please, just call me Regis” 

 

“It’s an honor to meet you Regis.” as you finish Regis takes a turn around you, inspecting. 

 

“This is fine work noctis, you did an excellent job with the transformation” Regis said. You gasp out loud and Noctis splutters. 

 

“Dad I can explain!” he shouts but regis only holds up a hand to stop him. 

 

“There is no reason to explain, I can see it for myself.” As he says this he turns to Ignis and another mer swims in to the room from a hidden entrance in the back, who looked suspiciously like Gladio. 

 

“Your Majesty the council sent….” the other mer stopped and trailed off as he saw the group before his king. He looked around the room and when his eyes lit on gladio they took on a hard edge. “Son” 

 

“Father” was gladios only answer. 

 

“AH Clarius! How good of you to join us, this is y/n, a friend of Noctis’ and Gladio’s.” Clarius seemed to stiffen at Gladio’s name but made his way to the kings side. He gave you a once over and bowed his head to you. 

 

“A pleasure” you return the gesture but not the words, this was so many important mer to meet in just one moment. 

 

“Well, since the intros are done we’ll be on our way!” Noctis swam up to you and pulled you along towards the door but Clarius called out and the entire room dropped about 10 degrees. 

 

“Wait” he swam over to you once more and now you were next to Ignis with noctis in front of you. He circled both you and ignis, this close you saw where gladio got the shark side from. To your horror Clarius actually  _ sniffed _ the water around you. 

 

“Father this is unca-” He cut gladio off with a glare. 

 

“You” Clarius looks directly at you, “Are not a mer” you roll your eyes, so he was that kind of person you thought. 

 

“I was really trying to hide that, can’t believe I was caught so quickly.” you crossed your arms and snarked him. Clarius gave you an appraising look at your boldness. “No, i am not mer originally, but i am now.” with this statement you glare at Clarius. 

 

“Spoken like a true mer.” This was regis, he swam up to your side. “A reminds me very much of my late wife. You looked to register with some surprise. Did he mean…? “Yes, she was also a human.” He answered your unspoken question and smiled sadly. That meant… you turned just a bit to peek at Noctis, but he showed no surprise or concern at this news, he must have already known. Regis then addresses Clarius. 

 

“Clarius, y/n is to be treated with the utmost respect.” he states, and clarius straightens, “Y/n and Ignis have a bond formed and I will not see them treated unfairly” With this news Clarius rounds on Ignis with a new light to his eyes, appraising, calculating. You, liked him less and less each minute. After a moment of silence Clarius bows to Regis. 

 

“As you say your majesty.” turning back to you “Y/n welcome to our home.” he bows to you and swims off back through the hidden door in the wall. 

 

“I believe that’s enough excitement for one day.” Regis jokes and you smile appreciatively at him. “Ignis, out finest rooms for our guest, Noctis… have staff clean yours before you go there.” he sighed. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, thanks dad.” Noctis swims over and gives his father a quick hug before pulling you out of the door that he had brought you in. Once in the hall he lets you go. “Uh, i gotta… go get my room clean” Noctis was blushing and you had to admit it was rather cute. “Prom, gladio come on, let's give the love fish some alone time.” Gladio bumps Ignis’ shoulder and prompto finger guns at you both as the swim off. They leave you both floating there blushing. 

 

“Um.. so…” you try to start and this seems to snap Ignis out of his stupor too. 

 

“Right! Of course, let's get you settled in shall we?” he offered his hand and you take it. As you swim thought the Citadel you can’t help but marvel at the beauty of it. You’ve never seen anything so large let alone under water. You wondered how it was that humans had never found this place, you voice the concern and Ignis tells you about the power of kings and how Regis, with the power of kings and his magic, are fueling a wall that protects Insomnia and all of its citizens. Ignis pointed out different things along the way, this king did this, that queen did that. It was truly amazing. “Ah and here we are” Ignis gestures to the door you’ve stopped in front off, and he pushes it open for you. You gasp as you swim in, the view from the windows is the city a glow with soft lights. The room itself was dressed for royalty, soft silks, sheer chiffons. It was meant for a queen. 

 

“Ignis, i can't stay here this is meant for a queen or something!” you exclaimed 

 

“Well, yes, it is, and you are… to me… and the King said to give you the best and that’s what i’ve done.” He swims to where you are in the middle of the of the large chamber and takes your hand. “These rooms are not far from my own here, actually” he gently pulls you to a wall, it looks like all the rest until Ignis pushes on a hidden button and the wall slides open. Sconces line the walls with bioluminescent algae, the walls were the same stone you had seen throughout the citadel. The passage itself isn’t long at all and Ignis presses another hidden button and the wall slides away to reveal a beautifully appointed sitting room, there are a few doors in the room itself, you assume one is a washroom, and one leads out to the halls. The last door…. 

 

“These are my rooms. There are passages like that all over the citadel, between rooms and halls. Your rooms are rarely used for guests since they connect to mine, but i thought… felt it would be right to have you there and close by. Just… incase…” Ignis had started to trail off in nervousness but you placed a hand over his lips to silence him completely. Pulling your hand away you take his. 

 

“It’s perfect” you whisper, not really sure why you’re whispering if you think about it; you're not really. You can hear how Ignis’ breaths had sped in the quite, you wondered if he could hear how loud your heart was beating. 

 

“y/n…”

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I..” ignis takes a deep breath and looks at you, he seems to be searching your eyes and face for an answer to the question he can't seem to say out loud. With another shallow breath Ignis leans forward, he brings a hand to the nape of your neck and captures your lips with his. You take a quick breath through your nose and wrap your arms around his neck kissing him back. You heart kicked in to overdrive and seemed to burst as Ignis wrapped his arms around you waist to pull you until there was no space, air or water, between your bodies. It’s near frantic, the kiss at first, but as the moment wanes on, you both slow and finally pull apart; ignis doesn't let you go far and he presses his forehead to yours. 

 

“I've been wanting to do that for quite some time now” he smiled you traced your finger down the bridge and over the top of his glasses, the entire reason you were here. 

 

“I've been waiting for you to make a move for months” you giggled. He leaned in again but hesitated this time. “Ignis?” you ask..

 

“May I?” he smirks and you smack his shoulder lightly and kiss him again. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next few hours you explore every inch of both yours and Ignis’ chambers. Your things were put away in the wardrobe and chest of drawers. Ignis had given you a book he thought you would like the story of and you both laid curled on the sofa in his room. A knock sounded from the front room and Ingis disentangled himself from you and the blankets on top of you both. It was a servant mer with a letter for him. You snuggled further in to the blankets and set your book aside. It was a good story but the warmth form Ignis that lingered in the blankets was making you very sleepy. You were half way to sleep when Ignis came back to the couch and as soon as he was sat down you nestled in to his lap. 

 

“Are you sleepy starfish?” he chuckled and soothed a hand over the lump that was you and blankets. 

 

“Hhmmmnnnmmmm” you hum your answer not really speaking any known language. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes then” Ignis bundles you in to his arms, blankets and all and carries you through the secret passage of your rooms. You wrap your arms around his neck to steady yourself and lay your head on his shoulder. Ignis can hear you murmuring sleepily and he chuckled as he lays you down on your bed. “What was that starfish?” 

 

“This is the best dream i've ever had, it'll suck when i wake up” you sighed and rolled over in the bed. Before ignis could pull away you grabbed his wrist and pulled a little. “Stay? Please?” you start to slur your speech with sleep. “Purllllss” 

 

“Alright starfish alright, move over and get under the covers.” Ignis prods you over with a hand and you wiggle until you find a comfortable spot, once he's under the covers with you, you reach out and suction cup to him. “Going to have to start calling you octopus” he chuckled. You only murmured unintelligible words and you nuzzled into his chest and finally fell to sleep. Ignis ran his fingers through your hair as you slept and whispered in to your hair. “It is no dream my love, this is truly the world we live in” he smiled and soon fell to sleep himself. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morning dawns a few hours later and you’ve never felt more comfortable in your life. You snuggle closer to the warmth next to you and pull the blankets up to your face. The scent under your nose wasn’t your normal sea salt and ocean air, it was deeper, musker. You blink slowly and find a naked chest under your nose and slowly you look up. It was ignis, sleeping soundly with his arm around your waist. The entire day came back to you in a rush like high tide waves and you gasp. This wasn't a dream. This was real. Peeking under the blankets you find both of your tails and.. Was that...you slam the blankets back down and blush madly. Ignis groans lightly and tightens his hold on you in his sleep. You poke his chest to get him to let go. 

 

“Ignis, i need the little mergirls room” you poked him a little harder and he only pulled you closer nuzzling in to your throat and he leaves sleepy kisses.  “Iggy!” you giggle and wriggle in his hold. Ignis wakes more fully and kisses you on the cheek.

 

“Second door to the right love” he points out the door and you crawl out of your bundle of blankets and stretch, popping your joints. Swimming off you enter the bathroom and marvel at the sea glass mosaic before nature calls to you again. You let your body do it’s thing and wash up once done; it was a lot more simple then you thought and was just like having legs and not much different. You find a brush on the vanity and run it through your hair pulling out tangles and knots. You think the salt water was doing a lot of good for your hair as it never looked better; you set the brush down and swim out to Ignis. He was still mostly asleep in bed and being the lazy bum you were you joined him once more. His arms wrapped around you softly and he kissed you again; melting in to his touch you sigh happily. 

 

“So, does that happen every morning or were you just having a really good dream?” you smirked and trace his jawline with your nose as your question sinks in. It seems to you that he nearly stops breathing. “Ignis?” you pull away and look at him to see he is in shock. He looks at you woodenly, blush high on his cheeks. 

 

“Y/n… i am… so.. So...sorry” Ignis’ words are stunted as he tries to work out how he would explain his…. Morning issue. You on the other hand, start to shake with trying to hold back your laughter; it didn't work for long. you’re both already in tears when Ignis joins you in laughing about the situation. 

 

“Oh Ignis, it’s natural” you giggle and you touch his face; you wiggle a little closer and whisper to him “But i would  _ love _ to know what got you so excited.” before he can answer you there is a knock on your door, knock was being kind you thought. It sounded like someone was throwing boulders at your door. “Go away!” you yell and try to toss a pillow at the wall, the pillow makes it to the end of the bed and gently floats down on top of your tail. You pout as ignis gets up to answer the door. It was a servant. 

 

“The Prince request your presence in his chambers”  the mer said. 

 

“Thank you Oliver, we will be there shortly.” the mer bowed and swam off. Ignis shut the door and sighed. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and kiss his cheek. 

 

“You think he’s miss us for an extra 10 minutes?” you whisper silkily to him, he sighs and pulls your arms off of him. 

 

“As much as i would love to starfish, i’m going to take my time with you, i will not be rushed.” his voice had dropped to a deep purr as he said this and a shiver ran to the tips of your fins and back. You bite your lip and catch the promise in his eyes. “Get dressed, there are some things in the wardrobe you can wear, but the tops you brought are fine as well.” he kisses your cheek and swims to the passage way “I’ll be right back” and with that he’s gone. You take a deep steading breath and look to change. You set your current top on the bed and slip in to another, this one was a deep purple in color. You went to the wardrobe to see what was there and found very light swaths of silk and chiffon tops, you pick out a lavender colored one and put it over your own and let the fabric swirl around you. Turning to the mirror you try and fail to do something with your hair, it wasn't the first time it wouldn't corporate, there was a pin of pearls that you used to keep it out of your face that worked well enough for now. 

 

“Beautiful” You spin and find ignis in much the same as before, only this time he had a sash about his waist. 

 

“You don't wear much around here do you?” you ask innocently 

 

“There really isnt a need for much, it would become waterlogged after so long.” He extends his hand to you, “Shall we?” taking his hand you nod, an odd itch feeling coming over you but it’s gone again shortly. You leave together and it take only a moment or two when you arrive at Noctis’ chambers you knock and are let in by oliver the mer who came to fetch you and Ignis. 

 

“Thank you Oliver” you murmur and he looks at you surprised, he smiles gently and inclines his head, he closes the door behind him as he leaves. “Hey gu-oof!” Prompto had barreled in to you for a hug. 

 

“Heya y/n! Are you excited for today??” he asked with a twinkle in his eye. 

 

“Excited fooooor?” 

 

“Our tour!!! Didn't Igs tell ya?? Prompto pouted “I’m gonna take you on a tour of the city while these three are in meetings all day!” Prompto cheered and you couldn't help but get more excited. 

 

“I hadn’t had the chance to give y/n the news Prompto, it was rather late when Noctis sent the note and y/n was already asleep” Ignis corrected, he had swum over to Noctis who was at a rather large desk looking over some official looking documents.  Noctis was a coral headpiece he hadn’t been the other day and a cape and what looked like armor across his shoulders. Ignis went on to a wardrobe in the back of the room and pulled out similar garb for himself and Gladio. 

 

“You’re all looking, very royal” you say this twisting your fingers together. Ignis looked more than that, he looked beyond handsome. That same itching quiver wracks your body, you had no idea what this was and it was freaking you out a little. You’d have to ask ignis once you came back later. Noctis looked up from his forms and smiled at you. 

 

“Thanks” he rubbed the back of his neck “Sorry to take Ignis away from you so soon but-” you stopped his with a wave of your hand. 

 

“I’m not worried, besides i’m excited to hang out with prompto” 

 

“WooHoo! C’mon y/n let's get going!” Prompto tugged on your wrists and towards the door, you look over your shoulder to see the trio deep in conversation over the documents. Ignis looked up and winked at you before Prompto could pull you fully out the door and that same itching quiver flushed over you once more. 

 

Prompto takes you to all of the hot spots in the city, parks, cafes, stores, an art gallery or two. It’s a whirlwind of colors, sights, sounds, and mer. There were so many different kinds of mer! If there was a fish you knew of there was a mer that matched it. It was the most fascinating discovery. The itching quiver over came you a few more times on your day out and you did get a couple of odd looks now and again but nothing overly alarming. For your last stop on the tour, Prompto took you to a wine bar right near the Citadel. You looked over the menu and chose a glass of Chancellor sea grapes. It was sour to taste with a sweet ending twist. It was the strangest drink you had ever had but you can't say it was bad. Prompto had ordered a snack tray for you both to enjoy but as it came out his phone rang. 

 

“Oh i gotta take this it’s a client i've been waiting for! I’ll be right back!” you wave prompto off and start to nibble on the treats the waiter had brought you. Prompto was gone for maybe two or three minutes when a stranger took his place. This mer was well build, lean, ginger, and looked to be full of danger and mischief. He gave you a thousand watt smile and internally you rolled your eyes. 

 

“Hey there beautiful, I know i’ve seen you before” His voice was like liquid silk and he leaned a bit forward and rested his chin on his fist. You sighed but didn't want to be rude. 

 

“Oh?” you kept your voice even and bland. 

 

“Yeah, in my dreams last night, you started to moan my name so nicely-” you put your hand up to stop him because you did not need to know what he was about to say. 

 

“I swear to whatever higher being will listen if you finish that statement with “wet dream” i will make you eat your own tail.” This statement send shock across the ginger’s face but he stays and tries again. 

 

“Aw come on beautiful, it’s not every day Tredd Furia dreams about a lady but when he does-” 

 

“Do. Not. Finish. That. Statement.” this time it’s a growl that leaves you 

 

“HEY! Dude! Get outta my chair!” prompto swims back in finished with his call and you sigh in relief. 

 

“Oh come on, this is who you’re with?” Tredd turns back to you “I’m so much better!” 

 

“You’re not and i’m not even with him you ass” you sit back and cross your arms. Tredd gets up and shrugs. 

 

“You’re loss angelfish” 

 

“Doubtful” you snear. Tredd swims off to a group of friends who seem to be heckling him. Good. 

 

“Fish, y/n i’m really sorry about that.” you shake your head and smile. 

 

“Dont worry about it, that's not the first time i've dealt with that kind of guy, it is the first for a mer though.” you laugh and sip your wine again. Prompto smiles at you and you both wind down and finish your tray of goodies. Prompto pays at the counter when you’re both finished and takes you back to the citadel. 

 

“Hey I did get a text from noct that they were done for the day, said Ignis went back to his room to change, want me to take you back up?”

 

“If you don't mind, i think i’d wind up lost if i went on my own” you giggle and prompto bumps shoulders with you. 

 

“No problem, this way y/n!” Prompto grabbed your hand and pulled you into the Citadel and back up to your room. Prompto had you both zipping up and down halls and stairways so fast you would have been dizzy if you tried to keep track of where you were. With in moments you were outside your door. “Here we are! Home sweet home!” you giggle and hung prompto close. 

 

“Thank you Prompto, for today and for accepting me so quickly, it's more than i could have ever hoped for honestly.” you smile with happy tears welling in your eyes. 

 

“Aw y/n don't cry!!” he hugged you back tightly and you giggle. 

 

“Happy tears Prom!” you hug him back, he lets you go and winks at you,

 

“Go get em tiger fish” and he swims off. Blushing to the high seas you swim in to the room, it was empty and quite. Ignis must still be in his own room. You decide after  day on the town you needed to freshen up a bit. You make your way back to the bathroom and shed the over top you had on, folding it you place it on the counter. You turned on the shower and marvel at how this works underwater. It's a marvel indeed because you can feel the grime of the day wash off. The water rushes down the drain along with the soap and shampoo you used. It had the faint smell of cherry blossoms you thought. Taking only a few more minutes to enjoy the hot water you turn off the shower and rach out for one of the fluffy towels, you wrap yourself up and dry off. Heading out in to your room you nearly screech as you swim in to Ignis in your mostly naked state. He looks down and smiles at you then notices you’re only in a towel. 

 

“Oh high seas y/n i'm so sorry!” you had never seen any living creature move so quickly. 

 

“Ignis it’s ok! You scared me is all.” you say gently touching his shoulder. He tenses just a bit but relaxes at your soft voice. 

 

“I am sorry to frighten you love, but i wanted to hear how your day had gone.” 

 

“No worries, let me get dressed and I’ll tell you all about it!” you swam off grabbing a top from your drawer and zipped back in to the bathroom, dressed and ran the comb through your locks once more; satified you zip out and right in to Ignis’ waiting arms. 

 

“Eager love?” he chuckled

 

“Could say the same about you guppy.” You smirk at him and the fading blush surges back over his cheeks again. 

 

“Come now, y/n, have dinner with me and tell me about your day.” Ignis offered his arm and you took it, he took you back to his suites, this time from the hall to his door. “Have to keep up appearances and pretend there isn’t a secret hall” he whispered then winked as he led you in to his rooms once more. There was a small table set for two with candles and a small arrangement of sea flowers. You gasp softly, it was the most romantic thing anyone had done for you. 

 

“Oh.. Ignis…. It’s.. this is so… sweet” you stammered out to him as he lead you to your seat. He pushes in your chair and lifts the lid from your plate setting it aside with his own. The dish smelled heavenly and you nearly drooled over it. “Oh this smells amazing!” 

 

“I do hope you like it, i made it special for you.” The blush is high on Ignis’ cheeks again. 

 

“You… made this?” your fork was in hand and on the way to your plate when he admitted that to you. 

 

“Well, yes… I enjoy the creativity that cooking allows me to take with each dish i create.”  He was proud of his skill in the kitchen and wanted you to be proud of him. 

 

“That’s amazing Ignis” he smiles and lifts his glass to toast you, “To the most wonderful creature i have ever known in all the seas and land.” His eyes glow with pride and a hint of something you just can't put a name too at the moment. 

 

“To the most amazing creature i’ve ever caught in my net” you giggle and he laughs with you and takes a sip of the drink. It was light and sweet. Setting your glasses aside you dig in to the meal and you have to hold back the moan that tries to pass thought your lips. You finish your bite and hold back to tell Ignis. 

 

“Ignis, this is the most amazing meal i have ever had in my entire life.” 

 

“Just wait for dessert” he smirks, “But first tell me about your day.” And you do, you tell him about all the different places Prompto took you too, the reefs, the caves, the art galleries, and little shops you visited. Thinking about to your day you realize how much you had done and how tired you really were. 

 

“Then we were at this little wine cafe just down the road from here and this guy took prompto’s seat, prompto had a client call him and he had to take it, it was fine the wine was amazing and the snacks! Not as good as your food Iggy, but the guy. Red hair, super full of himself. Tries to use this “wet dream” line but I blew him off and Prompto came back and he left and got heckled by his friends and then we came home.” The face Ignis was making at the last bit of your story had you worried. “Ignis? Hey, i’m alright he didn't hurt me, he was just crude.” you take his hand in yours and give his a gentle squeeze. He looks down at your joined hands and laces his fingers with yours. 

 

“I apologize y/n, i will not be doing anything to hurt this foolish young man i am simply… jealous.” he sighed “I wish i could have been the one to take you out among the city-”

 

“Then take me tomorrow! Or… when you’re free” you interrupted him. You didn't want him feeling bad because he couldn't be there for a day. He smiled gently and squeezed the hand you still held. 

 

“Enough of silly sadness, how about that dessert hm?” you smile brightly and he swims over to the table with the hoods from your dinner plates. You grab his plate and bring them over and he thanks you but shoo’s you back to your seat. You sit and he’s bringing over the most decadent cake you've ever seen. You tail wiggled in excitement at the plate he set before you. Lifting another fork on the table you dug in and this time the moan that left your mouth was unfiltered. 

 

“Oh.. my gods…” you hold a hand over your mouth and blush. “Ignis this is so good” 

 

He bows his head and smiles and thanks you quitely. You finish in companionable silence with him and he collects your plates and sets them aside. “Since Prompto took you on a tour of the city how about i take you on a tour of the Citadel?” He offers his hand and you take it with a smile. Ignis shows you all over his home. From the resident halls where you started, down to the throne room, empty now as it was late but no less impressive. He showed you different council chambers and even down to the kitchens where the mer greeted ignis like he was a lost son. You tasted exquisite broths and dips they offered to you, ignis had to peel you away form them almost literally. Last, he took you in to the gardens behind the citadel, specifically the Night Garden, his favorite spot in the citadel. Finding a bench you sat close together and watched as the flowers bloom and glow in the darkening evening. It was like a fairytale come to life before your eyes. Ignis swam off for a moment and came back with a freshly plucked bloom for you, giving it a sniff, it reminded you of sweet peas on land. 

“Ignis, this is beautiful” you whisper. 

 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you are y/n” he whispers back, he cups your cheek as he says this, he leans in and kisses you so gently. You lean in to him and let your eyes flutter close. His kiss becomes a little more urgent, a little more insistent and you open up to him completely. You both pull away for a breath and he leans his forehead on yours. “Y/n… i think it best if we…” his breathing is sped and you open your eyes to see his face glowing in the night garden light. 

 

“Yes Ignis?” you breath his name in a whisper and he captures your lips again with a barely contained groan. You gasp at how needy the sound was, you thought it was you how made the noise but you really couldn't be sure. Ignis nearly rips himself from you and gets up off the bench pulling you along with him, in a daze you follow him, you heart beating out of time and faster than ever before. He stops you both a few times on your way back to your rooms and pulls you in to darkened alcoves to kiss you again, as if he couldn't wait to get all the way back before touching you again. You clung to him each time and pulled away with a most lovestruck smile on your face. It felt as if it took forever but you finally made it back to his rooms and once inside he pushed you against the closing door and kissed you again. His lips traveled along your jawline and your throat. “Ignis…” His name left your lips as a whimpered moan and he stopped coming back to look you in the eyes, his were blown wide, his iries nearly blacked out. 

 

“Do you… y/n do you want this? With me?” Ignis was panting as if he had raced miles to you.He’s searching your face for an answer and you smile softly and pull him back down to kiss you. 

 

“Yes” your voice is barely there, breathy and just on the cusp of whining with need; you’ve never felt so strung out before. “Ignis, yes I don't want anyone else but you.” Reaching out for him, you feather your fingers over his shoulders and up along his throat, his heart is beating so wildy you can feel his pulse jump under your fingers. He was already leaning as you cupped the back of his head and pulled him back to you once more. His arms wound tightly around your waist bringing you flush; he pulls you away from the door and starts to lead you to a door you haven't been though yet, the door to his bedchamber. The realization made you blush, Ignis took your hand and opened his door, giving you the chance to change your mind if you wanted to. You laughed to yourself, change your mind? Now? Never. 

 

You swim past him and as you do you kiss him, letting it linger just a bit as you pull away and swim further in to his room. Ignis follow as if in a trance and locks the door behind him. The sound of the lock clicking sheds a shiver down your spine and you take the moment to clear the nerves from your body and take in his bedroom. If you had to guess you would have said this was his room, it feels so much like him. Books are everywhere in his room, on tables and in the shelves that reach the impossibly high ceilings. You jump a little as you feel Ignis’ warm hands alight on your shoulders and his lips skim your throat, and you don't stop the needy moan that leaves your throat this time. You can feel the shudder that wracks Ignis’ body. He holds out your arm and kisses from your shoulder to your elbow, placing delicate kisses in the fold of your arm. His other arm wrapped around your waist and brought your back flush with his chest, he brings your arms up and kisses to your wrist and the palm of your hand, butterflies running rampant in your stomach and a heat at your very center warming your entire body. 

 

“Ignis” your voice broke on the last syllable of his name in a simpering whisper. He turned to you then, his eyes hooded and blown wide with lust, you were sure yours mirrored the look he was giving you. Lowering your eyes you look up at him from under your lashes, he lets your wrist go and grips your waist and slide down to your hips. Ignis nips at your shoulder and you gasp at the sensation of his teeth on your skin. Ignis groans and you grind back in to his hips wanting to hear him make that sound again. He nuzzles into your throat kissing and nipping there as he holds you against him when there is a sharp knocking at his door. You both look up and to the offending door and ignis lets slip a growl from his lips and it sent heat shooting down your spine and to the warm spot already growing in your abdomen. The knocking came again and this time Ignis huffed and let you go shooting off to the door. Taking a deep breath you try to steady your hummingbird pulse, there isn't much to do while you wait for Ignis and the feeling of his hands on you, your waist, your hips, just drives your pulse faster and your mind dizzy. Mutedly you hear Ignis thank the mer at the door and you're sure it's through gritted teeth. You turn to face him as he enters his room once more. 

 

“Now, where were we starfish” his lips quirk up in to a smirk and he holds his hand out to you as he locks the door once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you heathens ready for chapter 5???


End file.
